vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tötet sie alle
Tötet sie alle ist die zwanzigste Folge der siebten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhundertdreiundfünfzigste der Serie. Inhalt Damon und Enzo folgen ihrer Mission, in Raynas Auftrag die verbliebenen Vampire zu töten. Bonnies Zustand ist kritisch, das vergiftete Blut fließt durch ihre Adern und droht, sie umzubringen. In letzter Minute taucht Alexandria auf und schlägt der Sterbenden vor, ihr Leben zu retten, wenn sie im Gegenzug die Gruft, die das Böse beherbergt, öffnet. Bonnie lässt sich zunächst auf den Deal ein, doch dann wendet sich das Blatt … Handlung Bonnie besucht Virginia in der Psychiatrie, um zu erfahren, was in dem Tresor ist. Diese erzählt von 1882 als einer ihrer Vorfahren, Dalton St. John, den Tresor öffnete. Danach war er nicht mehr er selbst und tötete einige seiner Mitstreiter. Bonnie verspricht Virginia, Yvette nicht aus dem Tresor zu befreien. Frankford, Delaware: Damon kämpft gegen einen Vampir, reißt diesem das Herz heraus und schlägt ihm dann den Kopf ab. Nachdem er und Enzo die Leichen verbrannt haben, telefoniert er mit Stefan. Da dessen nächster Vampir eine Herausforderung werden könnte, hat Damon ihm Matt zur Hilfe geschickt, was Stefan wenig begeistert. Alaric und Caroline machen aus, dass Caroline nun an der Reihe ist, für ihre beste Freundin zu kämpfen. Rayna erklärt Bonnie, dass sie mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hat, da alle Personen, die sie geliebt hatte, tot sind. Sie hat ihr Leben im ersten Leben gelebt und benötigt kein weiteres mehr, deshalb überlässt sie es Bonnie. Mystic Falls, 2 Jahre vorher: Matt lebt mit Penny zusammen und macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Außerdem erfährt man, dass er wahrscheinlich zum Sergeant befördert wird. Heute: Stefan sagt Matt sein Beileid aus und dass er gehört hatte, dass es ein Autounfall gewesen war. Doch Matt meint, dass dies nur die offizielle Geschichte ist. Bonnie ruft Damon an, da sie Enzo nicht erreicht, der gerade einen Vampir tötet. Sie verzeiht Damon, dass er vor 3 Jahren gegangen ist, doch dieser will nichts davon hören. Er denkt, dass sie ihm nur verzeiht, weil sie nicht glaubt, dass sie es schaffen könnten. Nach dem Telefonat spritzt sie sich Raynas Blut, obwohl diese sie warnt, dass es sie nur kränker machen wird. Außerhalb von Lexington, Kentucky: Caroline erhält eine Nachricht über zwei Vampire, die Sex haben, von Rayna, was sie an Ric weitergibt, denn die beiden sind doch gemeinsam losgezogen. Pottstown, Pennsylvania: Bonnie ruft Enzo an und bittet ihn, nach Hause zu kommen, da sie sich sicher ist, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden. Sie möchte ihre letzten Stunden mit Enzo verbringen. Damon ermuntert ihn darin, zurückzukehren, damit er Bonnie dazu bringen kann, nicht aufzugeben. Als Damon alleine weiterfährt, wird er von Alex angerufen. Er bietet ihr an, dass er ihr Bonnie überlässt, wenn Alex die Vampire tötet. Spartanburg, South Carolina: Während Stefan und Matt ein Haus nach einem Vampir durchsuchen, erklärt er Stefan, warum er denkt, dass Penny nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist. Der Unfall erinnert nämlich an all die Male, als sie einen Vampirangriff vertuscht haben. Matt denkt, dass Stefan es war, da er an diesem Tag nach Mystic Falls zurückkehrte, da es der Todestag von Elizabeth Forbes war und er hoffte, Caroline zu treffen. Plötzlich werden Matt und Stefan von dem Vampir angegriffen, doch Stefan kann ihn mit einer Kreissäge töten und so Matts Leben retten. Lexington, Kentucky: Caroline und Ric treffen in einem Tattooladen auf die beiden Vampire. Während sie den einen sofort töten können, müssen sie der anderen folgen. Doch diese wird plötzlich von fremden Männern erschossen, die daraufhin „Professor Saltzman“ dazu auffordern, mit ihnen zu kommen. Als Enzo zu Bonnie zurückkehrt und die beiden auf dem Sofa kuscheln, erscheint plötzlich Rayna, die Visionen davon hat, wie fremde Personen „ihre“ Vampire töten. Matt erzählt Stefan, dass er weiß, was Stefan damals tat. Eine Kamera hat aufgenommen, wie Stefan ihn manipulierte. Er richtet nun seine Waffe auf ihn und will wissen, was er Penny angetan hat. Bonnie ist wütend auf Damon, da er sie an die Armory ausliefern möchte, obwohl sie den Tresor nicht öffnen will. Doch Alex hat ein Druckmittel gefunden, das Bonnie die Entscheidung erleichtern könnte: Sie hat Alaric und Caroline entführt. Stefan erzählt, dass Penny ihn damals am Grab vorfand und sie ihn angeschossen hatte. Matt wirft die Waffe weg und bittet Stefan nun darum, dass er sich wieder erinnern kann. Obwohl Stefan sich dagegen sträubt, lässt er Matt sich daran erinnern. In der Dunkelheit schoss er und erwischte Penny, ohne es zu wollen. Stefan versuchte, sie zu retten, doch es war zu spät. In der Armory öffnet Bonnie den Tresor, woraufhin Alex ihr Versprechen einhält, sodass sie und ihre Freunde gehen dürfen. Als Alex den Raum betritt, muss sie feststellen, dass Yvette bereits tot ist. Plötzlich greift eine mystische Kraft ihre Mitstreiter an, weshalb sie fliehen. Doch sie kommen nicht weit, denn Bonnie hat die Türen der Armory magisch verschlossen, sodass niemand mehr das Haus verlassen kann. Matt bekräftigt, dass Stefan Schuld an Pennys Tod hat, da Matt nicht abgedrückt hätte, wenn Stefan nicht zurückgekehrt wäre. Er rät Stefan, Caroline in Ruhe zulassen, da sie offensichtlich nichts mehr von ihm will. Dann verschwindet Matt. Bonnie, Enzo, Caroline, Alaric, Damon und Rayna sind in die Salvatore-Pension umgezogen. Caroline und Alaric sprechen sich aus, wobei Caroline klarstellt, dass sie nichts mehr von Stefan will, allerdings hat sie heute bemerkt, dass Alaric das „Indiana Jones“-Spielen fehlt. Damon bringt Rayna zu einem Schamanen, der bereit ist, ihre letzten Jahre auf Bonnie zu übertragen. Während des Zaubers wird allerdings klar, dass noch mehr auf Bonnie übertragen werden wird: der Hass auf Vampire. Das Ritual endet damit, dass Rayna stirbt und die neue Bonnie erwacht. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Matthew Davis als Alaric Saltzman * Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John Nebendarsteller * Leslie-Anne Huff als Rayna Cruz * Ana Nogueira als Penny Ares (Flashback) * Mouzam Makkar als Alex St. John * Merrill Capp als Dalton St. John * Nikki Tomlinson als Ashlynn * Aisha Duran als Virginia St. John Musik Trivia 'Gestorben' Galerie en: Kill 'Em All Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7